Cold Skin
by Kaname Chu
Summary: Seguir para o Oeste... é tudo que eles sabem...


O local onde essa história se inicia é um tanto quanto normal, uma casa feita de mármore, um tanto quanto escura, a única luz emanada lá dentro é de uma clareira no canto da sala, a um sofá, uma poltrona, ambos cor de vinho, um tapete vermelho de bordas douradas está no chão na frente do sofá e da poltrona, no resto da sala á algumas janela, uma escrivaninha, uma mesinha no canto da sala, uma adega vazia do outro lado, e uma escada, a uma porta de madeira ao lado de uma das janelas, na poltrona está sentado um velho senhor, cabelos grisalhos e longos, óculos redondos e olhos azuis, veste uma blusa azul, é uma blusa social de botões, uma calça jeans, ele se encontra descalço, seu sapatos estão fora do tapete, ele sorri olhando para baixo, no tapete, onde se encontra uma criança ou melhor dizendo, um adolescente, cabelos castanhos e curtos, olhos azuis como os do senhor, ele esta com uma blusa branca, uma calça jeans e também está descalço, ele olha para o senhor e com uma espécie de sorrio diz:  
-Então pai, já não está na hora de me contar uma história sobre algo mais assustador do que aquelas historinhas de criança? - o jovem fala com um tom divertido, mas o velho parece não achar tão divertido.  
Por que quer tanto saber sobre vampiros, John? - o velho fala com um tom de cansaço  
não sei, mas me conte, por favor - o garoto fala com um tom que chega a ser quase implorando.  
Tudo bem John, tudo bem... - o Velho suspira, ele aprece puxar algo em sua memória. - Melhor que eu comece contando como mundo era antigamente...

"Há muito tempo, tempo que não se pode contar mais em números, esse mundo em que vivemos era extremamente diferente, nós podíamos nos locomover rapidamente de um lugar para outro em um objeto que cruzava os céus, nós podíamos saber o que acontecia no Outro Extremo através de uma caixa... naquele tempo, o homem podia atravessar o mar, tanto pela sua superfície, quanto por dentro d'água...

O Velho da um suspiro ao ver que o garoto iria abria a boca...

-Então existe o mar?- o garoto perguntava com entusiasmo e com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim existe. –O velho menciona continuar a história mas é interrompido por uma nova pergunta.

O senhor já esteve no mar?- a curiosidade do garoto era grande.

-Há muito tempo... Mas que ouvir a história ou não?

- Por favor. – o garoto voltara a ficar em silêncio.

"Nesse tempo o homem descobriu a cura para a doença, hoje chamado de a-doença-que-rói, e naquela época chamada de câncer, o Homem tinha a cura para tudo, e tinha algo muito poderoso, chamado de tecnologia. T-E-C-N-O-L-O-G-I-A – o velho soletra ao ver que o garoto iria abrir a boca, esse a fecha e da um sorriso envergonhado – essa tal de tecnologia que o permitia fazer tudo, como voar, atravessar os mares e outras coisas. Nesse tempo, o ser humano tinha uma ambição, ele gostaria de ser Super-Forte, Super-Rápido, Super-Ágil, Super-Inteligente, resumidamente, Super-tudo, mas o que queriam era principalmente, se tornarem Imortais, mas não meramente Imortais, eles queriam ser Imortalmente jovens. Com o tempo alguns homens descobriram que podiam fazer as pessoas serem assim, então criaram um projeto, era assim que eles chamavam o que hoje chamamos planões, esse projeto fariam alguns seres humanos se tornarem super-tudo, Cem humanos foram selecionados para isso, e fizeram experimentos com eles, tudo correu bem, ou quase isso, as pessoas selecionadas tinham tudo que eles queriam, porém eles tinham uma necessidade, eles necessitavam de algo, para manter seus poderes, e sua imortalidade, sangue, e não era um sangue qualquer, era sangue humano. Sem isso eles não morreriam, porém seus poderes se tornariam mais fracos e sua juventude iria se desfazendo, e aos poucos eles se tornariam velhos. Esses Cem humanos não admitiram o fato de perderem o que conseguiram, então eles se uniram para conseguir o que necessitavam, sangue, sangue humano, eram seres pálidos, de Pele Fria, eles não dormiam, o que lhes faziam ter olheiras fortes, a principio nessa época, existiam lendas que vampiros morreriam se saíssem a luz do sol, por sua incrível semelhança com esses tais vampiros, os Cem Humanos acreditavam que morreriam no sol, porém com o tempo descobriram que não era isso, em breve eles deram a volta ao mundo, sim, por mais que atualmente as pessoas acreditem que a terra é plana e que se Você seguir muito para o oeste irá cair em um penhasco sem fim e será devorado por Deus, está errado, o mundo é como uma laranja, mas isso é outra história. Voltando aos Frios, como os Cem Humanos ficaram conhecidos, eles mataram muitos humanos, mas os humanos os haviam criados, poderiam destruir-los, uma armadilha foi feita, e essa armadilha havia uma coisa que nessa época era esquecida, mas hoje é muito lembrada, Magia, uma magia de aprisionamento, que prendeu todos os Cem dentro de uma Caixa, essa caixa foi chamada de Caixa De Pandora, e jamais deveria ser aberta. Desde então muito tempo se passou, Tempo o Suficiente para a caixa ser perdida e o tempo também, então... O Mundo Seguiu Em Frente... a cem anos, bem é o que dizem, a Caixa de Pandora foi aberta e Os Frios se soltaram, hoje em dia, nós os chamamos de Vampiros, assim como acreditavam que eles fossem a principio..."

O garoto estava surpreso, com seus olhos arregalados... ele ia perguntar algo mais foi interrompido...

-Lhe contei a história- O velho sorria- Então, hora de dormir.

O garoto pediu a bênção de seu pai e subiu as escadas, no ultimo degrau ele parou olhou para trás e disse com uma voz alegre e um grande sorriso – Pai, eu um dia serei um Grande Pistoleiro e irei prender todos os Vampiros na caixa. – O velho assentiu com a cabeça e o garoto sumiu nas escadas. Ele olhou pra cima e fechou seus olhos enquanto se perdia em pensamento.

Já faz tanto tempo que tudo isso aconteceu, meu lembro como se fosse ontem quando fui convidado...

Os pensamentos do velho são interrompidos pó um estranho cheiro, ele abre os olhos, sem pensa muito ele corre escadaria a cima, ele abre uma porta, é o quarto de John, nele se encontra um ser vestido com um terno preto de velórios, pele branca olhos escuros olheiras fortes cabelos longos e louros, segurando John em seu colo e com sua boca encostada no pescoço do garoto, que agora estava pálido, e seu corpo sem vida...

- VAMPIRO AMALDIÇOADO! - os olhos do velho se tornaram pura escuridão, assim como o do vampiro, em um movimento invisível a olhos normais, o Velho pula no pescoço do Vampiro e o morde, ele revela suas presas, porem ele não suga o sangue do vampiro, ele arranca sua jugular na mordida, o vampiro solta o garoto no chão e urra de dor, os olhos do velho estão focalizados no vampiro. – O único jeito de se matar um vampiro é fazendo com que outro chupe seu sangue, lembra dessa rega Denz?

O vampiro olha atordoado para o velho – Vo-você! O Vampiro que desistiu do Sangue!

Vejo que se lembra bem de mim, mas não parece se lembrar do trato não é? – a voz do velho é fria e seca, imensamente assustadora como o rugido de um dragão em uma floresta calma. – Os vampiros estão proibidos de vir para o leste!

O velho se move rápido de novo, e encrava suas presas no pescoço do vampiro e começa a sugar seu sangue, enquanto ele suga o sangue do vampiro, o vampiro envelhece diferente do Velho, que agora está ficando jovem, seus cabelos grisalhos se tornam castanhos escuros, sua pele enrugada se torna jovem e bela, seu corpo velho se torna jovem, sua pele se torna pálida, e o vampiro em seu colo vira cinzas, o velho se aproxima de seu filho e o pega no colo. – Vamos John, não iria ser um Pistoleiro? Vai realmente morrer aqui?- Lagrimas correm pelo rosto do velho, que agora é um jovem Vampiro. Ele continua a tentar despertar o filho com palavras, mas vê que é inútil, ele coloca seu filho na cama, e olha pela janela do quarto. Sua pequena vila está apagada. Todos haviam ido dormir. –Eu deveria saber que isso um dia iria acontecer, o Cheiro dele era tão doce quanto o da mãe, se ele não fosse nosso filho, isso nunca teria ocorrido... – Lágrimas correm dos olhos do velho.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bem galera, ta ae um afic, ela tem base no Mundo de A torre Negra, Vampiro e algumas outras coisas, a maioria foi tudo inventado.

Espero que curtam.


End file.
